


嫉妒

by sumianmian



Series: 汇源 [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumianmian/pseuds/sumianmian
Summary: *汇源果汁儿，rps*开车接龙，婚前同居+搬家梗





	嫉妒

**Author's Note:**

> *汇源果汁儿，rps  
> *开车接龙，婚前同居+搬家梗

为什么会导致如今这样的局面，他也有些想不明白。  
此时他正和少年团的兄弟们一起出着节目外景，却一丁点儿也提不起兴致——难得这一期节目组还特地请了五位女嘉宾与他们组队搭档——本该是充满青春活力的一期，他却没精打采得散发着一股咸鱼的气息。  
录制休息期间，其他几人都在和自己的搭档聊着天，见他的女搭档去补妆了，和他关系特别好的小王弟弟还特地跑过来找他说话：“然哥，你今天身体不舒服么？怎么老觉着你没什么精神啊。”  
他摆摆手，说：“我没事。你和他们玩儿去吧，我想一个人待一会儿静一静。”  
王小弟没有再说话，离了他向其他几个兄弟走去。  
看他们那边时不时飘过来的关切眼神，他知道一定是他们都在担心他，才派王小弟过来打听的。

其实要说造成现在这样的局面大部分原因那是他自己作的。  
她主演的电影上映了，最近都在跟着剧组全国各地的跑路演宣传，俩人已经有一个多月没见面，只能靠着每天电话联系。  
她不在身边见不着，他也只能用小号刷刷微博看看粉丝发的她的美照解解渴。  
可是，这几场的路演现场照片看下来，他却察觉出了不对劲。  
卧靠！那个演男主角的陈某要不要那么过分，次次活动都与她穿的像是情侣装，每次合照还总往她旁边挤。难道你眼瞎了看不到你另一边还有那么大的空位么？  
在后来的通话时，他特意旁敲侧击地和她提起陈某其人，她却毫不在意地回答他：“陈哥人挺好的啊。拍戏的时候很照顾我，现在路演担心我累着了总是请我吃大餐，我都觉得我可能变胖了。”  
他一边听着她在电话那头抱怨着长胖了脸不上镜之类的事情，一边在心里暗暗盘算：这个傻姑娘看不出来也就算了，大不了自己到时候多费点心，背地里做些小动作，他可是又一百种办法来打消陈某那些有的没的念头。  
路演结束后，整个剧组的几乎都定了同一班飞机回的北京。  
他那天正好没有工作，也急于见到她，便自己开车去机场接她。算好了她的航班降落时间，他发去信息说自己在停车场等她。  
可没想到早就过了预计的时间，她没回信息，打电话过去也是关机。他以为是飞机延误了，想着也许还有好一会儿要等，便拿出手机刷起了微博。  
这年头，要是明星没有微博小号，说出去谁都不信。而他一直小心翼翼地保护着自己的小号不被扒出来，只因为小号关注的几乎都是她的粉丝或者站子。这要是真被发现了，可不是公关就能解决的问题，估计微博的工程师都要恨死他们了。  
这微博不刷不要紧，一刷之后他简直要气炸了：早在半个小时前，就有站子出了机场到达的预览图。跟机的粉丝看起来挺多的，她的旁边都是人群，以及，他最不愿看见的一个人——陈某。  
这两人本来各自的粉丝就多，现在还一起出机场了，那粉丝数量就是double啊！密密麻麻的一片全是人，把他们挤在中间。  
他又接连看了其他几个站子出的图，明显的，陈某从出关到一起坐上保姆车，一路都跟在她身边护着。就连那辆保姆车也被好事人去查了车牌，最后发现所有人的名字居然是陈某。转眼间微博就多了好几个类似于“CM ZHW恋情”这样的热搜。  
她的电话打不通，他便拨了她助理的电话，得到的回答是公司的车没有空的，所以陈某就自告奋勇地送她回家去了。现在估计当事人还不知道怎么回事，但是公司的公关部已经在准备出澄清通知了。  
积压许久的怒火一下子就涌上了心头，是不满，是愤怒，是嫉妒。  
凭什么此刻是别人在她身边？凭什么他的女人要别人来保护？

说起来，在刚刚对她产生好感的时候，他也是十分嫉妒别人接近她的。  
那时她只是把他当作一个因为拍戏认识的朋友，只不过和这个朋友在合作结束后的联系比起其他共演人员来的多了些。  
他却早已沦陷于她的一颦一笑，只要一有空闲就会找各种理由和她聊天。  
有次她刚刚结束和母亲大人的通话，照例被耳提面命了一番找男朋友的事之后，他的问候如约而来。她随口问了他一句：“你觉得我是不是年龄大了？我妈现在成天催我找男朋友，我看起来有那么嫁不出去么？”  
电话那头的他沉默了许久，问她：“那你觉得我怎么样？可以做你男朋友么？”  
第二天，她给的答复是“那我们就试试吧”。然后两人像普通情侣一样，开始恋爱，约会，同居。  
两人在一起后，因为工作的关系，两人总是聚少离多。而且只要在娱乐圈里就时时刻刻处于镜头之下，在没有公开关系之前他也不能明目张胆地去护他。  
可能因为他天生性子里有些患得患失，而且也是自己先告白的，就像那句话说的，“爱情里先动心的一方就输了”，他总觉得她好像不是那么爱他，一开始的时候也会经常想些有的没的。  
后来知道了她其实还是挺在意他的，只不过是不擅长表达自己的感情。  
也许是因为年长几岁，她比他在心智上更加成熟，时时包容着他的这些小脾气。  
就拿在情事上的表现来说吧，他自从开了荤之后那是食髓知味，每每有空了总想着缠着她来上一回。她虽然害羞，但对他的要求也是全盘接受，纵容着、宠溺着，毫无保留地把自己交给他。  
在外工作时为了免得他多想，她也会时刻注意和男性保持一定距离。以至于他越来越肆无忌惮，占有欲也越来越强。

他脑中又浮现起刚刚看到的微博预览图，气极得发动汽车，硬生生地把回家近一个小时的车程开成了四十多分钟。  
一进家门，就看见行李箱在客厅的地上摊开，她将长发扎成一个丸子头，蹲在地上对行李挑挑拣拣。双皮奶也许久没见到主人了，在她的脚边玩闹。  
她见来人是他，便继续翻着行李箱整理，说：“你刚刚出去啦？有没有吃的啊？我饿死了。哦对了，我从杭州买了些礼物回来。喏，这个丝巾是给你妈的，这套茶具还有明前龙井是给你爸的。”  
她将东西拿出，头也没回地就向后伸手递给他，却没有被接过，这才疑惑地转头，映入眼帘是他明显不悦的脸。她问：“你怎么了？”  
“你刚刚为什么没接我电话？”  
“电话？”她恍然大悟的样子，“哦，我手机没电了，想着飞机上反正不能开机，也就没管它。”  
“那陈某呢？你和他关系好到能让他送你来我家里？还有在活动的时候他对你献的殷勤，机场出来他还搂你的肩！你知不知道你们俩的事情都上热搜了？！”  
她听出来他语气中的火药味，算是明白了他生气的原因：“陈大哥对我很照顾，我和他关系好也只是因为合作拍戏了。你别看网上瞎说，没有你想的那些七七八八的事儿。”  
“什么叫我想的七七八八的事儿？你看不出来难道我还看不出来么？”他见她还帮别人说话，更加生气，有些口不择言起来，“我倒是忘了，当初你和我也是因为合作拍戏才在一起的。说不定你就是比较容易对合作对象产生好感。”  
她也放下行李不再整理，牢牢地盯着他的眼睛，一字一句地说：“六元，你现在正在气头上我想不跟你争辩。我看我们还是先分开一段时间冷静一下。这几天我去公司住。”说完就站起来，大步走向玄关。  
他在她经过身旁后猛的转生拉住她的手，止住了她的步伐：“分开就分开。不过你不用走，我走就是了！”也没听到她的回答，他就仓皇地逃出家门。  
她见他摔门而出，心里觉得委屈。  
连续的路演已经令人疲惫不堪，但在外人面前，她却要时刻保持着完美的形象，丝毫不能懈怠。本想着回家就能见到他，向他撒娇抱怨一番，没想到却会因为这些莫名其妙的事情争吵起来。  
难过地吸了吸鼻子，她在心里嘟哝了一句：臭六元，我都说我饿了，也不给我做个饭再走。

其实当时他一出门就后悔了，明明是相信她不会和别人有什么，但脑子里一直有个声音喊着：她是我的，只能是我一个人的！  
也许是真的太爱她了，才会失去理智说出那样的伤人话吧。  
就算生着气，可见她要走时他还是顾虑，这个时候让她一个人在外面可能会不安全，还不如离开的是他。  
此刻他也拉不下脸回去，干脆直接去了表哥家。正好两天后就是高能少年团的拍摄，他想不好怎么面对她，便家也没回，直接和表哥一起飞到云南录节目去了。

无聊的点着手机屏幕，他划拉开一个app，记录着他和她交往以来的重大事件。最上面一行醒目地显示着:自20xx年x月x日起，你们已经在一起324天。  
324天，说长不长，还没满一年，说短也不短，足够他确定，她就是他要携手走过一生的那个人。  
在一起以后，两人不是没有过争吵，可是从来没有一次像这次一样让她说出“分开”这样决裂的话来。  
他正郁闷着，看来自己真的是有够丧的吧，居然连年龄比他小的王小弟都来安慰他。  
不过他也没一个人呆太久，女搭档就补完妆回来了。  
这次节目组说要请女嘉宾来的时候，他慎重考虑了很久，年纪相仿的不能请，容易被炒绯闻，一起合作过的不能请，免得被说戏外生情。最后，他只能请yy姐来当搭档，一是因为俩人关系好，合作过好几部影视剧，也算是有默契的，二也是因为yy姐已经成家，炒不出什么粉红来。  
yy姐在他身旁坐下，说：“你今天情绪不对劲啊，有心事？”  
说起来，yy姐也算是他们俩的月老。在他俩定情的那部剧中，yy姐饰演的是他的大嫂，戏里戏外都有意撮合两个年轻人，也是在他们确定恋爱关系后最早知道的人之一。  
他把手机按了锁屏键放进裤兜里，大概告诉yy姐事情的经过，不过具体的吵架内容他没好意思说:“其实也没什么大事，就是和她吵架了。这几天也没有和她联系。”  
yy姐一副过来人的样子开导他:“小情侣吵吵架也是正常的，不过情绪带到工作中来就不好了。等节目录完你回去好好道个歉。女孩子嘛终归还是要哄的啊。等哄得不生气了你再去跟她说你的想法就好了。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
这时休息结束了，工作人员开始叫他们回去重新开录，他对yy姐说:“姐你先过去吧，我跟助理说几句话交代一下，马上就来。”

节目一录制结束，他就和表哥一起驱车赶往机场，弄得那些来追行程的站姐们一个个都傻了眼，一边讨论着:不是查过了是明天上午的飞机么？怎么现在一录完就走了？六元弟弟也开始学会玩我们了？一边却又认命地招了出租车，集体往机场赶去——抱怨归抱怨，但是机场还是要追的的，图还是要拍的！  
他下了飞机，回到家时已是凌晨两点多。  
轻手轻脚地开了门，随意将行李箱丢在了玄关，因为怕吵到她，也没有开灯，直接换了拖鞋进了卧室。  
出乎意料的是，黑暗中的房间没有一丝声响，已经适应了暗处的眼看见床上一片平整，并没有他期待中的那被撑得鼓起一团来的被子。  
他迫切地打开屋内的顶灯，果然，卧室内并没有她的身影。  
他有些急了，迅速地在家里四处走着，打开了所有灯，然而每一处都没有她的身影。  
这么迟了，为什么她不在家？她去哪里了？是去其他城市工作了么？为什么没有告诉我？  
一瞬间，千百个念头在他的脑中闪过，不明白，不确定，不敢去想。  
突然，他发现了一件可怕的事——屋子里真的太安静了，平时听惯了的猫叫声也没有。  
猫叫？双皮奶？他这才发现原本一直放在客厅一角的猫窝不见了，连带着双皮奶最爱吃的牌子的猫食也不见踪影。  
虽然平时两人都外出时，也会把双皮奶送去宠物店寄养着，但从来不会把猫窝带去。现在猫窝也没了，那只能说明是被她一并带走了。  
他颓废地回到卧室，看着空了一半的衣橱——她的衣服已经被全部带走了——心中思绪万千，但都抵不过她已经搬走了的这个事实。  
床头柜上还放着两个礼盒，那是之前她从杭州回来时说过要送给他父母的礼物，看来现在只能由他一个人拿过去了。  
不知道如果父母听说了这件事会是什么反应，应该是会怪他的吧。毕竟她那样好，那样讨他父母喜欢，还曾惹得他想母亲抱怨不知道谁才是亲生的。  
看来这次她真的是很生气了啊，怎么办呢？真的还能哄回来么？  
他在床上坐下，手边意外地碰到不一样的触感，一看，是她的睡衣——应该是收拾东西搬走的时候忘了吧。  
他向后倒下，身子蜷成一团，将睡衣揉入怀中。  
长时间的户外录制加上飞行使他的精神有些不济，迷迷糊糊间头也有些钝钝的痛起来。  
真的好难受啊，此时此刻，真的好想要她在身边啊。

她已经连续好几天没有睡好觉了。  
自从和他吵了一架以后，第二天她就收拾好了自己的东西，搬出了他的家，让助理在公司附近给找了一个可以拎包入住的房子。  
收拾行李的时候，足足用了三只最大号的行李箱才装完了行李，她自己都觉得不可思议：只不过才同居了三四个月，怎么会有这么多东西啊！  
可是就算事细心如她，也犯了个错误，忘了把扔在床上的睡衣收拾了。  
那件睡衣也不是很贵，好像是当初在淘宝买的一百多块钱包邮，只不过觉得穿着舒服，所以特别喜欢。  
所以这几天她都拿大号的T恤当睡衣穿，却怎么也不习惯，总觉得睡的不踏实。特地去淘宝上找到交易记录想要再买一件一样的，却被告知北京最近有政治会议，全部快递都停运了。  
在又一次不到五点就醒来之后，她下了一个决定，今天抽个时间去一趟他家，把睡衣拿回来。而且他这几天应该在外面录节目呢，至少下午才会回来，所以上午去的话就不会碰到他。  
她起床喂完猫，照惯例练了一会儿功，简单地冲了一个澡之后换上舒适的T恤和牛仔短裤，妆也没化，扣上了一定棒球帽就出门去了。  
在他家楼下停好车后上了楼，开门后看到散落在地上的鞋子，她一愣，他怎么会在家？

他噩噩混混地半睡半醒地躺到天亮，决定先洗个澡清醒一下之后再做打算，没想到才洗到一半隐约听到开门的声音。  
他有种强烈的预感来的人是她，也没来得及戴眼镜，匆匆在腰间围上一块浴巾就冲出卫生间，蓦然看到一个人影立在门口。  
只有300度左右的近视，看清四五米开外的人的脸本应该是没问题的，可此时她的容颜在他眼中却有些模糊不清。哦，原来是激动得都有了泪意，导致他看不清东西。  
他眨了眨眼睛，让水汽快点蒸发，心想可千万不能在她面前丢脸。这时候不得不说演员的情绪管理训练真的挺有用，平时就把哭戏练得收放自如，他的眼前瞬间就清明了。  
她将他的动作都收入眼底，心里不是滋味，却也不想在这个时候跟他服软。  
早在剧组时，她就感受到了他对她的态度不一样，虽然他嘴上不说，但是他眼中的爱意不会骗人。看着他有时遮遮掩掩地来试探，有时又独自一人原地打转。她也不自觉地被他吸引，一回过神来目光就已经为他锁定。  
同时她却存了一丝顾虑，那份感情是林奚对于萧平旌的呢，还是她对他的呢？  
在电视剧拍摄结束后，她仔细地思考了许久，在脱离了剧本的人物设定之后，他是否还是让她心动。  
答案自然是肯定的。  
她最终给自己下了一个决定：如果在她的这份感情没有消失之前他先来表白的话，就答应和他在一起。  
也正是她的这个决定让双方都如愿以偿。  
交往至今快一年了，她也更加了解他：在外面的公众形象是个阳光的大男孩，可是骨子里却又有极强的占有欲。有一次她被其他男性献殷勤，他知道后在暗中做了些小动作，在那人的演艺道路上下了个绊脚石——当然这些都是她后来无意中才知道的。  
她一开始对于他做的一切可以说是不反感，甚至是有些窃喜的，就像他在向全世界宣布，这是我的女人，你们谁都不许碰。  
可几次下来，她觉得他的行为愈演愈烈，私下里戾气也变得越来越重。  
就拿这次来说，她和陈男星是剧中的cp，出席活动穿情侣装也是为了宣传的需要，却被他抓住不放要和她计较。  
她爱他，这一点是毫无疑问的。可她不想这份爱成为两人的枷锁，才提出了要分开冷静一下的要求。  
所以她默默告诉自己，千万不能稀里糊涂地就跟他和好了，至少双方要先冷静下来，先达成共识，让他不要总是去想些有的没的，一会儿猜疑这个，一会儿又猜疑那个。

既然现在已经碰面了，也退无可退，她清了清嗓子，状似随意地问他：“你不是在录节目么？什么时候回来的？”  
“今天凌晨到的。”他看了眼墙上的挂钟，现在才不到八点，像什么也没发生过，问她：“你早饭吃了么？我给你去做。”  
“不用了，我吃过了。我就回来取一下睡衣，还有一些其他东西。”见他听到后那副像是被抛弃了的表情，她顿了顿，开口解释，“前几天我跟你说过的，先分开一段时间，等我们都冷静下来了再谈。”  
“哦，好。”他指了指卧室门，说，“你的睡衣放在床上。”  
因为常穿的拖鞋也被带走了，她脱了鞋子，光着脚就走进卧室，找了一只袋子，把睡衣装进去，又在抽屉里拿了些常用的物品准备一并带走。  
他跟着她进了卧室，就站在后面看着她收拾完毕：“都收好了，没有落下了的么？”  
“嗯，该拿的都拿了。”  
“那我呢？”  
“？”  
“我也是你落下的，你不带我走么？”  
一转身，看到他的眼角都委屈得弯下来，就像一只无家可归的小奶狗。

也不知道是谁先主动的，等回过神来的时候两人已经吻在了一起。  
他一手搂住她的腰，拉着她将她往自己身上带，一手捏住她的下巴，灵巧的舌尖撬开她的牙关，很快地与她的舌头交缠在一起，汲取着对方的气息  
她一开始是抗拒的，明明还在冷战着，怎么能这么轻易就放松了警惕。  
可是身体的感觉骗不了人，口鼻尖满满地充斥着属于他的灼热，他光裸着的上身紧紧地贴着她的胸部。此刻，什么冷静，什么顾虑，什么气愤，都被她抛到了脑后，只想与他共同沉沦。  
她不自觉地伸出手臂揽上他的脖子，将他的脑袋拉得更低：真是的，现在的小男生没事都长那么高干嘛，不知道接吻的时候仰着头很累么？  
得到了她的回应，他更加肆无忌惮起来，原本捏着她下巴的手慢慢摩挲到了脑后，感受她的发丝在手中的顺滑——他一直偏爱她的长发，有回她没和他说就剪短了他还抱怨了好久，后来她接回了长发才消气；另一只手直接隔着T恤大力揉弄着她胸前的柔软。  
直到感觉她气息都有些跟不上了，他才放开她的唇，转而去亲吻她的耳垂。  
软软的耳肉被他含入口中，牙齿时不时的轻轻咬噬，湿热的舌尖在她耳后的敏感点舔舐，立刻就让她的耳朵红了一片，连脸颊上也增了两摸娇艳。  
他的唇继续下滑，来到她的颈间，一路留下亮晶晶的水渍，惹得她娇喘连连。  
他突然重重一吮，惊得她连忙拍着他的肩膀要他停下：“你干嘛啊！这样要留印子的，我怎么出去见人啊！”  
“知道了。”他闷闷地应了一声，又重新向上去覆上她的唇，不再似刚刚的狂风暴雨，温柔得仿佛要将她融化。他的两手顺着她的腰线下滑，在臀部轻轻一托，就把她抱了起来。  
她突然双脚离地，失去了安全感，慌张地紧紧抱住他。此时她被抱起得比他都高了小半个头，双腿盘上他精瘦的腰，很明显地感受到了浴巾下他的分身已经勃起。  
他就这样抱着她走到床边，将她轻轻放下。  
她的一头青丝在枕上散落，氤氲的眼睛充满了水汽，两颊已被情潮染红，樱唇被吻得娇艳欲滴，小嘴微微张开，还有些气息不稳地微微喘着，包裹在紧身T恤下的浑圆胸部也随着她喘息的动作一起一伏。  
这样看着她，怎么看都会觉得……好诱惑啊！  
她伸手抚摸他的脸，因为刚洗完澡他的头发还湿着，也不知道摸到的是他的汗水还是洗澡没擦干的水，心中不住地赞叹：到底是年轻人啊，就算熬了一夜后，除了有些不太明显黑眼圈，皮肤还能那么好，看来下次要偷点他的护肤品试试。  
他发现了她的走神，顺势压在她的身上，牵过她的手到自己嘴边，一边转头轻吻着她的手心，一边问她：“想什么呢？这么不专心。”  
她被他舔着手心，咯咯地笑起来：“你现在的样子，好像一只小狗哦。”嗯，没错，就是一只喜欢到处乱舔的小狗。  
“小狗？”他有些不能接受她的评价，心想着一定要让她看看，自己到底是小奶狗还是可以将她拆吃入腹的大灰狼！  
密集的吻再次落下，挣不脱，躲不过，她只能放松自己，一一承受。  
他手下的动作也没停，直接从T恤下摆摸进去，掀起她的上衣，意外地发现她今天穿的是一件前扣式的内衣，利索得几下就解开了内衣的搭扣。  
没有了内衣的束缚，她的胸部暴露在空气中，立刻被他的大手覆上。  
明明是自己的身体，在平时也会为了胸部更大一些自己按摩一下，自己摸起来没有什么感觉，可是此刻被他揉捏着乳肉却舒服得不得了，随着他的动作，她的身体做出了最诚实的反应——她提起双臂攀上他的肩，挺起胸部往他手里送去。  
她这样的表现让他十分受用，但是堆积在胸前的她的衣服显然阻碍了他的进一步行动。  
她呆呆地任由他将她的手臂拉下，从头顶脱去了那件碍事的衣服，直接舔弄起她的胸部。  
他是存了心要她动情，动作也比以往来得更加狂野，先是舌尖轻轻地在乳肉顶端的周围打转，等到她急不可耐地娇喘着，才一口含住顶端，吮吸着、噬咬着，还故意做出吞咽的动作，发出的声响让她的大脑无法思考。另一边的胸部也没受到冷落，被他的手照顾着。  
她舒服到不行，发出难耐的呻吟，小声得像是猫叫，一下下地挠在他的心上。  
他嘴上动作没停，眼睛透过刘海向上瞟去，将她妩媚的姿态尽收眼底。  
他的大手又在胸部上重重地揉捏了几下，问她：“你的胸是不是变大了点？”  
“唔，有么？”她愣了会儿才明白过来他的问话。这么说起来最近好像是觉得胸衣有些紧了，看来要换更大一点的了。  
他没得到回答，却也能从她的表情中知道了结论，促狭一笑，说：“应该是我的功劳吧。”说完又要去吻她。  
她想，他真的很喜欢接吻吧。两个人的唇舌纠缠，她的舌尖被他吮吻住，快要喘不上气。  
同时，他的手摸到她的大腿内侧，在那滑腻腻的皮肤上磨蹭了几下就后，手指就灵活得从牛仔短裤的边缘探进去，隔着内裤薄薄的布料按揉她的身下，不出意料的，那处已经是一片湿滑。  
她甜腻的娇喘，迎合他的爱抚而扭动的腰肢，都令他更加迫不及待，但是手却被短裤束缚着，施展不开。他干脆起身，开始动手解她腰间的纽扣，将短裤和内裤一并褪下，顺遍扯掉了自己腰间早已松松垮垮的浴巾。  
记得他以前就爱到处跟人标榜自己的腰长，可以练出十六块腹肌。虽说那是玩笑话，但现在的他也有六块腹肌了，不但看起来养眼，摸起来的手感也是极好的。再往下就是他的分身，早已硬起，从她的角度看去好像比之前还要更大一些，她突然有些怕了——那么大，以前都是怎么做到的？  
他在床头柜摸索出一个套套带上再回过头抚摸她时，明显感到了她的抗拒。  
他的手指按摩着她早已湿润的花芯，探入她的体内，按照记忆中找到她的敏感点不断挑逗着。可她就是不配合，不安分地扭动着身体，就是不想让他继续。  
“你怎么了？都湿成这样了还在闹什么别扭啊？”他难得的没了耐心，跪在她的两腿之前，急切的将分身对准她的花芯就要顶入。  
感受到穴口灼热的温度，她知道此时自己再也逃不过，只能对她服软，小嘴一瘪，就像马上要哭出来，软软糯糯地说：“六元，你今天太大了，我怕。”  
他的动作立刻停下，叹了一口气。他的分身巨大，两人刚开始有肌肤之亲的时候她一开始都会被弄痛。好在后来次数多了，也找到一些诀窍，所以也能从中开发出乐趣，有时候还能有些小新意。  
可现在两人有一个多月没见了，她一时适应不了也是正常的。  
他把她抱起来揉进怀里，轻轻地抚摸着她的后背安抚着，温柔地对她说：“你已经够湿的了，剩下的都交给我。要是不舒服了，只要你一声出我就停下好么？”  
她将下巴搭在他的颈窝出，慢慢地点了点头：“那你轻点啊，我怕痛。”  
他一手握住分身对准她的穴口，一手握住她的腰肢引导她缓缓往下坐。才进行到一半，她就撑在他的腹部，娇滴滴地说：“够了够了，下不去了。”  
他便停下了动作，一手扶住了她的腰让她不会很累，一手在两人的交合处爱抚着。没过多久，她的下身便升起一股酥酥麻麻的感觉。  
他见她的表情舒缓了，两手握住她的腰向下一拉，伴着下身向上一挺，分身便破开了花穴紧致的内壁，一下子顶到了她身体内的最深处。分身埋入甬道的那一刻，他舒爽的在喉咙发出一声低吼，  
“臭六元，疼，你说过听我的。”身体瞬间填满的感觉让她抑制不住哭了起来，被撑开的酥麻感，突如其来的灼热温度，止不住的颤抖着喘息。  
他只好抑制住了自己的冲动，低头去看她。脸色潮红，发丝凌乱，双眸迷蒙，小嘴微微长着喘息着，怎么看都是一副深陷在情欲中的样子。  
他猜她刚刚喊疼大约有七八分是假的，但是最近这个小女人被自己养的越发娇嫩了，加上今天他又比往常更加兴奋，要的急了些，也有可能是真的有点疼了。  
可是这都已经吃到嘴边的肉，哪还有吐出来的道理？  
他再次吻上她的唇，舌头灵巧地在她口中进出，模拟着交合的动作，分散她的注意力，下身却缓缓的、容不得半点拒绝地动起来。  
也许是因为她在上方的姿势，他的分身进得更深，反复顶弄着平时达不到的地方，异物在体内的感觉说不上舒服，但是渐渐地她也生出一种难耐的感觉。  
她垂在他肩上的手挠了挠他的背，修长的腿也盘上他精瘦的腰夹紧——那是她给他的可以大干特干的信号。  
此刻的他再也不用顾忌，两手握住纤腰，配合着下身挺入的动作毫不怜惜。  
随着他的动作，雪白的双乳上下晃动，乳尖紧贴着他的胸膛摩擦着，在上下双重夹击下，她的快感迅速堆积起来，没一会儿就在颤栗中哭喘着迎来了高潮。  
滚烫的花液喷洒在他的分身上，他明白发生了什么，用尽力气将她那处向分身按下去，耸动着，帮她延长这极致的快感。  
她颤抖着失神了许久，终于平复下来。没想到才这么一会儿自己就已经受不住了，她哑着嗓子，略带着哭腔地说：“哎，好丢人啊。”  
“在我面前，这什么丢人的？”他一下一下抚摸她光洁的背，安抚着她。在他面前，她永远都是好的，虽然她这次这么快就高潮了让他有些意外，但他的虚荣心也得到了满足。  
她高潮过后的身体格外敏感，余韵过后，他的分身仍旧在花穴中挺立着，带着要灼伤人的温度，似乎都能清晰地感受到他分身上的血脉凸起。四目相对间，她看到他眼中是满满的情欲和征服欲。  
“那……我们继续？”他说的虽是疑问句，却不等她回答，就保持着交合的姿势，将她向后放倒在床上。  
这次他存了心要捉弄她。  
花穴在高潮后又收缩起来，他的手揉捏着她的乳肉，身下掌控着速度，一下一下，不紧不慢地动着，让那处发出阵阵粘腻腻的水声。  
一开始她不好意思地闭上了双眼不敢看他，但是全身都敏感的不得了，什么也看不见的话特别没有安全感。  
她微微睁开眼，他的俊脸就放大在眼前，深邃的目光一直紧紧锁定她，有些混乱的呼吸证明了他此刻也和她一样已经沉沦。  
一滴液体顺着他的下颚线滑落，正好滴在她的唇边，她不自觉地伸出舌头舔了舔，咸的，看来是汗水了。  
看见她的嫣红小舌，他顿时红了眼，吻住了她，堵住了她即将溢出的呻吟，身下的动作也变得不得章法起来。  
突然，在他的分身滑过她花穴的某一处时，她的呻吟都变了调。  
他知道他找对了位置，接下去的每下都重重得朝那处撞去。  
她的呼吸越来越急促，紧绷着身子抱紧他，哭喘着求他慢一点。没一会儿，她的身体又再次在他怀中瘫软下来。  
而他也在疯狂顶弄了几下后，终于忍不住缴械释放出来。

他从她体内撤出后，她虽然精神还清醒着，但浑身上下已经再没有一丝力气。  
他摘下套套，在开口处打了个死结，随手丢进了垃圾桶，然后走进与卧室相连的卫生间。不一会儿，他就拿着一块温热的毛巾出来，细心地帮她清理身下的一片狼藉。  
清理完后，他重新在她身边躺下，伸手将人揽入自己怀里。  
“你搬回来住好么？”他小心翼翼地问，“我保证，以后绝对不会再无缘无故和你吵架了。”  
“其实吵架也没关系。但我希望你能冷静一点把你的想法都告诉我我们能好好谈。”她的手抚上他的眉眼，描绘着他的眉形，“六元，你应该对自己有信心一点啊。从来都只有你一个啊！我明明那么喜欢你，你怎么就看不出来呢？”  
他有些哽咽，紧了紧怀抱，说：“我到家才睡了不到两个小时呢，陪我一起躺会儿吧。”  
“嗯，好。”她也闭上眼睛准备补觉。  
也许，近几天的失眠并不是因为睡衣的原因，而是因为没有他在身边吧。


End file.
